Dragon Swap
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: After an argument on who's the best dragon trainer, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout decide to swap dragons for a week. But when Hiccup is captured, can they forget their contest long enough to save him?
1. Chapter 1

"Aaaaaaaaah we're gonna die!" shouted Ruffnut and Tuffnut in unison as there dragon barreled towards the academy. The Zippleback shot through the open door and crashed into a weapon wrack inside what once was the dragon kill ring.

"Oops," mumbled Tuffnut.

A Night Fury call rang through the air.

"Oops is right," Ruffnut agreed.

At that moment, Toothless and Hiccup arrived at the academy, followed by Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and their dragons.

"Ruff! Tuff!" greeted Hiccup as he dismounted. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing!" said Tuffnut. He and Ruffnut stood right next to each other, trying to hide the fallen weapons.

"Uh huh," said Hiccup, shaking his head. "Nope. I'm not buying it. What happened?"

"Nothing, but we can fix it!" said Tuffnut.

"Oh guys," Hiccup mumbled under his breath.

"It's not exactly _our fault_, per say," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah," said Tuffnut. "It was Barf and Belch!"

The two heads examined each other and growled at the twins. They didn't even flinch.

"Guys, we've talked about this," said Hiccup, approaching the two Thorstons. "You can't blame your dragon when he fault lies in the rider. Like if Toothless crashes, I blame _myself_."

"Only because of the tail fin," said Snotlout. "When he crashes, it it _literally _your fault."

"Not helping," said Hiccup.

"He has a point though, Hiccup," said Fishlegs.

"Still, _not helping_," said Hiccup.

"Pfft," said Snotlout. "I betcha I can control _both _Barf _and _Belch without even having a second rider!"

"Are we seriously having this conversation?" Hiccup asked, facepalming.

"Yeah," said Snotlout. "It's _obvious _I'm the best dragon trainer!"

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" said Astrid. "Everyone knows I'm the best at dragon handling."

"Uh, no, we're here, too!" said Tuffnut.

"Yeah!" said Ruffnut. "Everyone knows _we're _the best!"

"I beg to differ," said Fishlegs.

"Oh for _crying out loud_," Hiccup mumbled. "Are you guys serious? You guys are arguing about _that_?"

"What do you think, Hiccup?" asked Snotlout. "Who's the best dragon trainer."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" shouted Hiccup, putting his hands forward. "Don't even bring me into this!"

"Just having a Monstrous Nightmare proves how much better of a trainer I am!" exclaimed Snotlout. "They are _so hard _to handle!"

"Actually, I've ridden a few in the past, and they really aren't," said Astrid. "Maybe that proves I'm the better dragon trainer, because the Nightmares didn't give me a hard time."

"Guys?" said Hiccup.

"Actually, I know more about dragons than all of you combined!" said Fishlegs. "Shouldn't _I _technically be the better trainer?"  
>"Guys?" said Hiccup.<p>

"Pfft," said Snotlout. "Knowing is one thing. Actually doing it is another!"

"GUYS!" shouted Hiccup.

"What?" they replied, facing him.

"You guys can't compete like this!" said Hiccup. "Last time we had a competition, it didn't turn out too well."

"Well, _last time _we had a competition it was with Terrible Terrors," said Tuffnut. "This is the real deal!"

"I say, we swap dragons, for a week!" said Snotlout.

"How about no?" asked Hiccup.

"That could work!" said Fishlegs.

"Do you not hear me?!" asked Hiccup, smacking his forehead in frustration.

"It could," said Snotlout. "Fishlegs and I will control Barf and Belch, Ruffnut can control Hookfang, Tuffnut can control Meatlung, Hiccup can control Stormfly, and Astrid can control Toothless!"

"Wait..._what!?_" said Hiccup. "Would you please leave me out of it?"

"Me too," said Astrid. "Guys, I think Hiccup is right. Last time we did a contest, the Outcasts attacked since we were so caught up in beating each other. Besides, Hiccup, of course."

"But then we'll never know who's the best dragon trainer!" Snotlout complained. "And we'll just keep arguing about it until we know for sure."

Hiccup groaned. "Fine," he said, sighing heavily. "But guys, seriously, I don't think it's really worth it. What will you gain from this competition?"

"The prize for being best dragon trainer!" said Snotlout.

"And what prize is that?" asked Hiccup.

"Uh..." said Snotlout. "Well, we can think up prizes at a later date!"

"Ugh...fine," said Hiccup. "Just try not to blow anything up, okay?"

"WHOO!" shouted Ruffnut and Tuffnut, bashing their heads together. "This is going to be brilliant!"

They raced out of the academy, the dragons following. Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly were the only ones to remain.

"I feel like I've done something awful," said Hiccup.

"What do you mean?" asked Astrid.

"They paired Ruffnut with Hookfang."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is my FIRST update today. Shout-outs: **

**Shadowmage97: Thanks! Me too! :D **

**xFaerieValkyriex: SERIOUSLY though! :) Since when was pairing Ruffnut with Fire a good idea? NEVER. XD**

** : Thanks for the review! :D **

**midnightsky0612: Oh boy is right! Lol! **

**AnimeAngel: Do you mean "Worst in Show", with the Terrible Terrors? If you do, then no, well, yes, well, kinda. :) Dragon Swap was requested (I'm not sure who requested it. My memory's not that good), and then I turned it into a contest. :) And yes, I do see what you did there. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Guest (1): Yes, it is set a little while after "Worst in Show". :) **

**Guest (2): Thanks! I'm keepin on keepin on. :D**

**Arcaane: HA! I could seriously imagine him saying that! I'll probably actually use that line somewhere in this fanfic. XD! **

"WHOO! THIS IS AWESOME!" shouted Snotlout. He rode on Belch right alongside Fishlegs on Barf. Fishlegs didn't seem too thrilled with the idea, but it wasn't like he had the choice. "This Zippleback is awesome!"

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Fishlegs. The Zippleback spun out of control, their heads twisting each other. Snotlout and Fishlegs held on for dear life, but forgot all about landing. The Zippleback crash landed on Thor's beach, throwing the riders off the dragon.

"WHOO!" shouted Snotlout. "Go again!"

"No thanks, I'm done," said Fishlegs. _Maybe we shouldn't have agreed to that contest_, he thought to himself. _I have to deal with this for a whole week_.

...

"Aww, come on, faster!" shouted Tuffnut angrily. "And why won't you blow anything up when I tell you to?"

Meatlung sighed.

"Maybe I should have just stuck with Barf and Belch," said Tuffnut. "I don't see how Fishlegs tolerates this kind of speed."

...

"THIS IS SCARY BUT IN A GOOD WAAAAAAAAAY!" shouted Ruffnut, tossing her arms into the air. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Hookfang lit on fire and blasted a sea stack with it. It was entirely obliterated after the smoke cleared.

"Whoa," Ruffnut breathed. "YEAH! That was AMAZING! Let's find another one!"

Hookfang headed off and blew a second sea stack to smithereens.

"Again!" shouted Ruffnut. Hookfang blew another one up. "WHOOOO!" shouted Ruffnut. "This is awesome! I can't wait to see what we're going to do for the rest of our week!"

...

"I haven't seen them all day," said Hiccup. "You sure they're okay?"

"Ahh, even if they're not, they'd probably enjoy it," said Astrid.

"That's _not _what I meant," said Hiccup.

"I know," said Astrid. "But they wanted to do it, so...if they die, I blame them."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, but okay," said Hiccup. He turned and mounted Toothless.

"Where are you going?" asked Astrid.

"I'm going out to look for them," said Hiccup. "Are you coming?"  
>Astrid mounted her Nadder and followed Hiccup into the sky. It was already dark, so they had Toothless do the Night Fury call to enable them to see.<p>

They found Ruffnut and Hookfang first. They were blowing up the remains of a rock...well, it wasn't a rock anymore.

"Ruffnut!" shouted Hiccup. "What are you doing?"

"We are TOTALLY blowin' stuff up!" shouted Ruffnut. Hookfang grunted in agreement.

"That's great, Ruff, but we should head back to Berk," said Hiccup. "We're pretty far off right now."

"Aww, quit your worrying!" shouted Ruffnut. "It's fine!"

"No, it's not," said Hiccup. "We can't wander this far from Berk, Ruff, it's dangerous."

"Maybe that's why I'm wandering!" said Ruffnut.

"And maybe that's also why you shouldn't!" said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, come on, it's fine!" said Ruffnut. "Come on, Hookfang. Let's get out of here."

"Ruff, wait!" shouted Hiccup. Ruffnut turned Hookfang around and flew off.

"Astrid, you go try and find the others," said Hiccup. "I'll get Ruffnut."

"Okay, got it," said Astrid. "I'll meet you back on Berk!"

Hiccup turned Toothless and headed off in the direction Ruffnut went. Ruffnut noticed she was being followed, so she told Hookfang to go faster.

"RUFFNUT! STOP!" shouted Hiccup. "YOU'RE HEADED TOWARDS OUTCAST TERRITORY!"

"THAT'S WHY I'M GOING AROUND!" said Ruffnut, but even as she said it, she crossed the line. Quite literally.

"RUFFNUT! TURN AROUND!" shouted Hiccup.

Ruffnut suddenly realized where she was. She made a move to steer Hookfang out of the way, but it was too late already.

Shouts rang out in Outcast Island.

And then a single shout stood out from the others.

"FIRE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this is my SECOND update today. Hope you're all enjoying this story! I got like, TONS of new followers and I'm just like "WHOO!" :D So, thanks to all! Shout-outs: **

** : Don't worry about not writing in Spanish! I think it's awesome! :D  
><strong>

**xFaerieValkyriex: You know what? I betcha that's one of the reasons they did use the fire prevention thing! :D Seriously though! :) And nope, not too good to be them at this moment. :D **

"PULL UP!" Hiccup shouted.

"I'M TRYING!" Ruffnut replied. "Hookfang won't budge!"

"FIRE!" shouted Outcasts from below.

"Oh, they have bola launchers!" shouted Hiccup. "Guess what? If I had a list of how many times the Outcasts tried to kill us, this would be like, number two hundred."

Toothless spun out of the way as a bola was shot up at him. Hookfang did the same, just narrowly avoiding the net.

"Head back!" shouted Hiccup.

"FIRE! Don't let them get away!" shouted a voice Hiccup knew belonged to Alvin the Treacherous. More bolas shot up at the two dragon riders. Toothless dodged one, but Hookfang didn't have time. The bola wrapped around the dragon's wings, and he fell to the island below.

"RUFF!" shouted Hiccup. "Come on, bud!" Toothless turned and shot towards the fallen dragon and rider. Ruffnut was working to cut the ropes, but she was being approached by other Outcasts.

Toothless knocked Outcasts off their feet when he landed between Hookfang and Ruffnut and the Outcast soldiers. He growled at them, and they paused. Hiccup dismounted and reached for his dagger.

"Ruffnut, as soon as you cut the ropes, get out of here," he whispered.

"What?" whispered Ruffnut back. "What about you-?"

"Don't worry about me," said Hiccup. "It's _me_ they want. You need to get back to Berk and get help. Do you understand?"

Ruffnut nodded and worked on the ropes with her sword while Hookfang clawed at them. Then, the Outcasts picked that moment to attack. Hiccup blocked most their attacks, Toothless doing the ones he missed. Ruffnut continued to hack at the ropes with her weapon.

"HURRY RUFFNUT!" shouted Hiccup. "I can't hold them off for very long!" He kicked an Outcast in the shin and then let Toothless whack him away with his tail.

Ruffnut finally freed Hookfang and herself. As soon as she did, she mounted the Nightmare.

She looked back at Hiccup with hesitation. No way she could leave him here. He'd be killed for sure. And if not killed, captured. Hiccup sensed her pause and turned around just long enough to shout, "I'll be fine! Go!" before he turned around and parried with another Outcast.

Ruffnut had to get help. Hiccup needed her to. She nudged Hookfang, and the dragon took off, leaving Outcast Island, Toothless, and Hiccup behind.

"FIRE!" she heard more Outcasts shout and fire bolas at her and the Nightmare. This time, Hookfang dodged each and every one of them with perfection. She looked back one last time at Hiccup and Toothless before turning her head and steering Hookfang towards Berk.

She pushed the Nightmare until he was at his top speed. Even then, she pressed the dragon to go faster. Who knew how long Hiccup had before it was too late? She sure didn't, and neither did Hiccup.

Which wasn't a good sign. Not a good sign, at all.

Ruffnut headed back towards Berk. It took a while, but she wasn't keeping count of how many minutes. The full moon that had risen now gave light, unlike before. However, she didn't have time to acknowledge it.

Berk appeared on the horizon. Ruffnut sighed with relief as Hookfang neared their home. Then, she landed the Nightmare in front of the academy. Standing in front of the door was Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Barf and Belch, Tuffnut, and Meatlung.

Astrid approached Hookfang and Ruffnut and then looked back the sky, as if expecting someone else to come in at any moment.

Of course, she _was _expecting someone else to come in. Ruffnut knew she was, and she also knew _who_ exactly she was looking for.

"Where's Hiccup?" asked Astrid.

Ruffnut bowed her head. No way she could tell Astrid what happened. No way she could face the consequences Astrid probably had in store for her. No way she could even speak without blurting out the truth.

"Don't make me ask again, Ruffnut," Astrid hissed.

Ruffnut still didn't answer. She didn't know what she could say. _Oh, yeah, Hiccup followed us after I refused to listen, we flew towards Outcast Island, I was shot out of the sky, Hiccup saved me, and we left without him_. That didn't sound too good.

"WHERE. IS. HE!?" shouted Astrid.

"He's on Outcast Island," Ruffnut whimpered.

"HE'S ON WHAT!?" shouted Astrid.

"He's on Outcast Island," Ruffnut repeated.

"WHY is he on Outcast Island!?" exclaimed Astrid.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T LISTEN TO HIM!" shouted Ruffnut.

There it was. It was _her _fault. Her fault Hiccup had to follow her. Her fault she and Hookfang were shot out of the sky. Her fault Hiccup had to fight to save her. Her fault Hiccup had told her to leave without him. Her fault he was there at all. Her fault. It was all. Her. Fault.

"YOU...HOW...HOW DARE YOU!?" shouted Astrid. "YOU LEFT WITHOUT HIM!?"

"HE TOLD ME TO!" said Ruffnut.

"AND YOU LISTENED TO HIM!" shouted Astrid. "YOU _FINALLY _DECIDE TO LISTEN TO HIM WHEN YOUR LIFE IS AT STAKE! If it were YOU who was in Hiccup's position, and you told HIM to leave without you, you know what he would have done!? HE WOULD HAVE STAYED! HE WOULD HAVE STAYED, AND FOUGHT BESIDE YOU! AND YOU DIDN'T! The whole reason you were on there was because you DIDN'T. LISTEN! And when it came to saving yourself instead of HIM, YOU LISTENED THEN, DIDN'T YOU!?"

Ruffnut was silent.

"DIDN'T YOU!?" Astrid repeated.

"Yes," said Ruffnut.

"There," said Astrid. "And so the truth comes out, doesn't it?" She turned to the other dragon riders. "Come on," she said. "Let's go save Hiccup."

She shot one last glare at Ruffnut before turning and mounting her dragon. The other riders did the same, mounting their own dragons. They had completely forgotten about the contest for that moment.

Ruffnut felt terrible. She didn't even try to do anything to help Hiccup win against the Outcasts. She regretted every step of the way. If she had only listened to him in the first place, it would have never even happened.

The riders were silent as they took to the air. The silence was soon broke when Astrid started giving out instructions.

"First, we'll scout the prison to see if Hiccup and Toothless are there," said Astrid. "If they are, we'll free them. If they aren't, we'll split up into different groups and search for them."

"And if we don't find them...?" Fishlegs asked.

"We'll find them," said Astrid. "We have to."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, my THIRD update today, sorry for the wait. Shoutouts: **

**Jesusfreak: YES! I WILL DO IT AND PROBABLY POST IT LIKE, TODAY OR TOMORROW! :) **

**midnightsky0612: My thoughts exactly. Why can't Ruffnut just follow the simplest orders? :) Seriously though, why can't she?**

**Arcaane: You could write one about the first Snoggletog after the events of HTTYD2. I think it would be cool to see how it is. :) And yeah, I've noticed that sometimes. It's a pain, but at least it works, right? Kinda. :) **

**xFaerieValkyriex: LOL! Ruff and Tuff prevention? They should have like, a "Ruffnut and Tuffnut Prevention Week" on Berk. Actually, they probably already do. Hahaha! **

Hiccup wished he had a sword.

He wished he had a lot of things, actually; reinforcements, a better chance, better weapon training, friends to fight with him, his left leg...a lot of things.

And there were also a lot of things he wished he _didn't _have; enemies, the fact he was outnumbered, amongst other things.

And there were also things he was thankful he did have; Toothless fighting beside him, and a weapon to fight with.

It could have been worse. He could have been alone without a weapon. But, it could have been better.

He parried with an Outcast as he approached. Hiccup ducked as the Outcast swung the weapon. Toothless whacked the Outcast away with a plasma blast.

"Thanks bud!" said Hiccup.

He came up against another Outcast. The soldier was about two times his height with a sword half that length. Hiccup fought him off with the dagger, but the soldier twisted his sword as he parried. Hiccup staggered backwards and fell on his side. He cried out in pain.

_Great_, he thought. _Now I've dislocated my arm. _

He stood up with effort and saw Toothless by his side, sniffing his arm and hissing at it.

"It's alright, bud," said Hiccup. "We have to get out of here, though."

"You're not going anywhere, boy!" shouted the voice of Alvin the Treacherous. "Neither of you are!"

The Outcast soldiers parted the way for their leader, creating a hall-way like path. Alvin walked down it, a sword swaying gently at his side.

"How do you do, Alvin?" said Hiccup. "Nice weather we're having."

"Don't try to talk your way out of this, Dragon Conqueror," said Alvin.

"Oh, what makes you think I would do that?" asked Hiccup.

"You're doing it right now," said Alvin.

"Oh, I am?" asked Hiccup. "Oops. Sorry about that. Bad habit. I remember this one time-"

"NEVER MIND!" said Alvin. He grinned mischievously and ran his fingers over the non-sharp part of his sword. "Why do you stall death?" he asked.

"Why not?" asked Hiccup. "Stalling death is one of my greatest talents! Kind of goes without saying. I remember this one time that there was this dragon-"

"My point is, Hiccup, you can only stall for so long," said Alvin.

"And my point is as long as I can stall, I will," said Hiccup. "And technically, right now, you're the one stalling my death." He nodded to the sword Alvin was holding. Alvin looked at the sword and then back at Hiccup.

"It could be easy, Hiccup," said Alvin.

"Are you seriously going _there _again?" asked Hiccup.

"All you have to do, is train my dragons," said Alvin. "Now, how hard could that be?"

"I choose not to answer," said Hiccup.

"Well, Hiccup," said Alvin, "tell me honestly. What have you got to lose?"

"Everything you've got to gain," said Hiccup.

"Good answer," said Alvin. "You're a smart boy, Hiccup, but I can't let you leave this island alive."

"And you're a smart, murderous barbarian, Alvin," said Hiccup. "You know I'll find a way."

At that, Alvin advanced. Hiccup tried to fight back with his dagger, but he was left-handed, and his left arm was currently dislocated; Alvin swung and easily flung the weapon out of Hiccup's hand. In another instant, the sword was at Hiccup's throat.

"We'll see about that," Alvin said. He broke out into a chuckle. Toothless growled, but before he could pounce, Outcasts came up behind him and pinned him down.

"It's okay, Toothless," said Hiccup. "I'll get you out soon."

"He's not going anywhere," said Alvin. "And neither are you, Dragon Conqueror." He laughed and pushed Hiccup forward, towards the Outcast prison. After they came to an empty sell, Alvin shoved Hiccup in.

"Put the dragon in there with 'em," said Alvin. "If Hiccup won't train a dragon, we'll kill his own."

Hiccup gasped. The Outcasts pulled Toothless in and shoved him inside the same cell with Hiccup.

"Enjoy your last night together," said Alvin, shutting the door and locking it. "Tomorrow, you either train, or you die."


	5. Chapter 5

**SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG! We were gone all day, and then I wanted to take my time on this chapter and figure how everything would go. So, anyways, here ya go! Shout-outs: **

**freyathefearless: THANK YOU! :) I have a list of all the fanfics I already have an idea for in the future. Your request should be on there, I believe. :D And if it's not, I'll put it on there! **

**xFaerieValkyriex: WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAT!? I WENT TO BERK'S GRAPEVINE AND WAS LIKE WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHAAAAATT!? THAT IS SO AWWWESSSSSSSOOOOMEEE! :D :D :D But where is Fishlegs? :/ hmmm... XD! Seriously, though! Could you just imagine Ruff and Tuff prevention week. Hiccup would be all like, ****_*kicks back with the others at the academy* Ahhh. It's so peaceful. Especially since we don't have to worry about the twins blowing anything up. _Meanwhile, we have Ruffnut and Tuffnut blowing stuff up on every other island in existance. Hahahahaha! Hilarious! **

**midnightsky0612: OOoooooh, Alvin, you are asking for TROUBLE! AGAIN! **

**AnimeAngel: Yep. Ain't nothin' truer than that. Dragon Training is pretty much wearing a shirt that says "Capture Me and make me Build You A Dragon Army". XD! I feel bad for Hiccup though, you know? Kind of a pain. And YES, I can't remember many of the titles either. I go to wikipidea and search the list. XD! **

**YowaneHaku: Yeah, I kinda know what you mean, but Astrid can get pretty mad, so...I don't know. I wanted to get the point across that she was _crazy crazy crazy _mad whenever Hiccup got captured, especially since it was mainly because someone didn't listen to him. And you're welcome! :D **

**Wanli8970 (Guest): Yeah, it is everyone's fault. Snotlout's too proud to admit it, Astrid's too mad to see it, Tuffnut's too ignorant to notice it, Fishlegs is too worried to care...but I do know what you mean. :) **

"Ruffnut, I'm sorry I yelled at you," said Astrid. "I'm not entirely innocent either, but I just got so mad when I heard..." she stopped herself and shook her head. "Never mind. It's no excuse. I wasn't really mad at you. I was just mad that what happened happened."

"No, you had every right," said Ruffnut.

"No, I didn't," said Astrid. "You're my friend. We are a team. We're supposed to be building each other up, and...I'm sorry. I don't want you to think I hate you, or anything. If we're going to save Hiccup, we're going to _have _to work _together_, not be holding grudges. Unless the grudge is towards Alvin." She shuddered. "If it is, please, go on ahead. I won't stop you."

"Guys, I would hate to break the moment," said Snotlout, "but we just crossed into Outcast waters."

"Good," said Astrid. "Time to go blast some Outcasts."

"We get to blow them up!?" shouted Tuffnut excitedly.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Tuffnut, yes, you can blow stuff up," said Astrid. "Just so long as none of us are in the way."

"WHOO!" shouted Tuffnut and Ruffnut in unison, bashing their heads together like they did while celebrating (strange enough).

"Okay, let's head down," said Astrid. The group steered their dragons towards Outcast island, flying just barely over the water. After seeing that the coast was clear, they landed on the beach.

Astrid dismounted, the other riders doing the same. Astrid looked on the sand and noticed footprints.

"These are fresh," said Astrid. "The tide is high right now. If they were any older than half an hour, they'd be gone by now, washed away with the ocean waves."

"So you're saying Hiccup is still alive then?" asked Fishlegs hopefully.

"I sure hope so," said Astrid. "Come on, let's take a look."

They signaled for their dragons to stay behind and then went off to look for Hiccup and his Night Fury.

...

Hiccup cradled his bad arm with his good arm, wincing whenever he moved it. He glared at his arm angrily.

"You just _had _to break," he muttered.

The arm didn't answer.

Toothless kept nudging him worriedly, which, even though it did add to the pain, made Hiccup feel reassured.

"Don't worry, bud," said Hiccup. "We'll get out of here. I promise you. Or...at least you'll get out of here. If I can't, I can't."

Toothless looked at his rider in confusion, and then curled around him. Hiccup leaned against his dragon and sighed.

"Hopefully Ruffnut got help," he said. "I really hope she did. Because if she _didn't_...well...we won't even be alive tomorrow."

There was a pause. "Besides," said Hiccup, "I doubt I'll be much good to anyone with a broken arm. Especially since I'm left handed and that just so happens to be the arm that's hurt. Not only that, but I don't have a weapon. And if I did, I couldn't kill anyone. You know that, right?"

Toothless nodded. Hiccup sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his good hand.

"This is all so messed up," he mumbled, shaking his head. "If only I had said no to that competition. Well yeah, it's not like I really had the choice, but...never mind. I just hope the others get here soon."

...

"So, if we see an Outcast..."

"We blow them up!" said Tuffnut.

Astrid facepalmed at Tuffnut's interruption to her sentence. "No, Tuffnut," she said, "we don't blow them up."

"That would just create more danger for us," said Fishlegs. "If the Outcasts see a blast, chances are they're going to investigate."

"Fishlegs is right," said Snotlout, even though he was the last person Astrid expected to say something helpful. "If we see an Outcast, we sneak up on him, and knock him unconscious."

"What if there's more than one?" asked Fishlegs nervously.

"Then we'll sneak up on _them _and knock _them _unconscious," said Astrid. "Same plan, more people to use it against. Although if there's any more than five people, we'll have to just hide and hope they don't find us. We can't knock out more than five Outcasts at a time at the same time."

"Okay, got it," said Tuffnut. Pause. "No, I don't," he said. "Sorry, can you go back to the part about the danger for us?"

"Just do what everyone else does," said Astrid. "Let's head out."

They moved silently through Outcast Island, searching for the prison. When they found it, they wasted no time in entering the establishment.

Astrid walked down the hallway first to investigate. She saw the dragons in cages, wrestling with their bonds, but there were no Outcasts to be seen, which relieved her to no end.

"All clear," she whispered back to the others. They turned the corner and ran down the hallway, looking inside each cell for any sign of Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" called Astrid in a harsh whisper. "Hiccup, can you hear me?"

At first there was nothing, but then she heard a voice whisper, "Astrid?"

Relief filled her as she ran down to the last cell, followed by the rest of the riders. They found Hiccup and Toothless standing side by side, looking out of the bars.

"Hiccup! Toothless!" they shouted in unison.

"Hey!" said Hiccup. "You guys came!"

"Duh we came!" said Snotlout. "You're my cousin. It's my job to save you."

"We need to get this thing unlocked," said Astrid. "Any ideas?"

"You could try to pick it," said Hiccup.

"Any more ideas?" asked Astrid.

"If I had a better one, I would have already spat it out," said Hiccup. "But, ideas don't come well while your arm is..." His voice trailed off when he realized he had just given Astrid a reason to fret over him.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR ARM!?" shouted Astrid.

"You know what?" said Hiccup. "Forget I ever said anything."

"Seriously," said Astrid, taking some sort of metal bar out of her pocket and working with the locks, "what happened?"

"I sprained it," said Hiccup, hoping she would buy it. He knew it was _way _worse than just sprained, and quite possibly worse than _just broken_, too.

"Hang on," said Astrid. "Come on you stupid lock...got it!" she announced in triumph, swinging the door open. She raced forward and hugged Hiccup, but he yelped when she accidently bumped his arm. She pulled back and looked at it.

"What happened!?" she demanded, grabbing his arm and rolling up his sleeve so she could look at it.

"Just sprained it," said Hiccup quickly. Maybe a little _too _quickly.

"This is more than a sprain, Hiccup!" said Astrid. "You broke it!"

Hiccup sighed. "Thank you, Astrid."

"No, badly!" said Astrid. "It's almost purple!"

"Thank you, Astrid," said Hiccup.

"No, I really mean it looks awful-"

"THANK YOU, Astrid!" said Hiccup. "Can we go, or...yep, I think we should be going."

"Not until I do something about that arm," said Astrid. Hiccup groaned in frustration.

"We don't even have any bandages," said Hiccup. "You can't do anything right now."

"Whatever," said Astrid. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Hiccup and Toothless walked out of the cell. The riders then turned and ran back up the pathway from which they came. When they got out of the prison, however, they weren't expecting what they found.

"Well well well," said Alvin. "I expected you would all be here. And just in time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, my SECOND update today. Enjoy chapter 6! Shout-outs: **

**DragonDreamer1011: Yup. Nothing more to be said. :) **

**Arcaane: Yeah! Me too! I like mixing peril and a little bit of humor in all of my fanfictions, even if it's just one line. :) I loved it, and I'm glad you did, too! XD! **

**Shadowmage97: Well, that's what you get having me as your author! LOL! :D Yeah, funny, I had someone say almost the same thing. It's like, when someone tells me to "Update Soon" the next day it's like, twenty chapters and they're like "WHOA!" And I'm like "WHOO!" :D Seriously, though, I love updating. It makes me feel productive. :D **

**midnightsky0612: Ugh, I know what you mean! I just want to take Alvin, and throw him in prison for life. And even then it isn't enough punishment! I'm excited for seasons 3 and 4 of Dreamworks Dragons. (SPOILERS for the season final of season 2) Can't wait to see what the alliance between Berkians and Outcasts is like. Should be pretty interesting.**

**AnimeAngel: Exactly! Astrid, why did you give them permission? WHY!? :D LOL! I have an e-basement, only it's where I plot the stories of all my fanfictions. (hehehehehe) MY EVIL LAIR! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No, I also have a little fridge with some soda in it. Well, my Changewing and I are going to plot some more danger. Have fun with your Scauldron! I forgot to ask...what did you name him/her?**

**xFaerieValkyriex: Where did you find that!? I NEED TO KNOW! You don't have to tell me, though, if you don't want to. I'll just send my army of Fireworms onto ya. Have a nice day! :D **

**Enjoy chapter 6! Free virtual Gronckle eggs! (watch out for when they explode. XD) **

"Hey, Alvin," said Hiccup. "We were just talking about you! Hey, remember that time I flew over the island and..._you tried to _kill _me_? Me too! So why don't you just let us go?"

"Your tricks aren't going to work on me this time, boy," said Alvin.

"Oh, okay," said Hiccup. "Well, it can't hurt to try. Look over there, a dragon!" he exclaimed, pointing over Alvin's shoulder.

"Nice try," said Alvin.

Hiccup frowned. "No, seriously, a dragon."

Alvin was about to laugh when Stormfly ran forward and knocked into the Outcast.

"I _told you _it was a dragon," said Hiccup flatly. There was no expression behind the words he spoke, so Astrid couldn't tell if he were angry, disappointed, or just irritated.

"You fiendishly clever Hooligan!" shouted Alvin. "I'll kill you!"

Alvin got to his feet and drew his sword. He didn't even hesitate as he charged. Hiccup and the others dodged out of the way.

"Call your dragons!" Hiccup ordered.

They did so, calling out "BARF! BELCH! HOOKFANG! MEATLUNG!" and of course Toothless and Stormfly were already there. The other dragons arrived, but so did more Outcasts. The dragons and their riders were outnumbered, they knew it, but that didn't make them give up. The dragons landed beside each rider, and Outcasts swarmed in, closing all way of escape. Some of them had bola-launchers, excluding any chance of escape by flight until they were disabled.

"What do we do?" asked Astrid. "We're surrounded."

Hiccup turned and smiled. His emerald green eyes were wild as the sun rose, indicating that morning had arrived. "Got a sword I can borrow?" he asked.

Snotlout tossed him one (since when did he keep a spare sword and where he kept it, no one knew). It was lightweight enough, but he would be fighting with his right hand, since there was no way he was using his left one.

"Surrender, Hiccup, and we might consider sparing you and your little friends," said Alvin, chuckling annoyingly.

"Surrender?" asked Hiccup. He shook his head. "Nope. Last thing we're gonna do."

He turned back to his friends and nodded. Then, they drew their weapons, and charged at the Outcasts.

Of course, it was pretty insane, what with tons of Outcast soldiers against six Berkian youths and their dragons, there was a lot going on. It was insane by way of a lot of things.

"I could have broken either arm!" Hiccup complained while parrying lazily at an Outcast. "But noooooo. I had to break the left one."

"Not my fault you're left handed," said Astrid, fending off an Outcast.

"I'm not blaming you, Astrid, I am blaming me," said Hiccup, clumsily blocking a blow. "AGH!" he shouted. "WHY...CAN'T...I...USE...MY...RIGHT...HAND!?" Between every word, he swiped at Outcasts, although they dodged it easily, it kept them at least a distance.

"You're doing just fine by me!" said Astrid.

"Splendid!" said Hiccup, dodging a blow from an Outcast. "I am just fine!"

Astrid couldn't tell if he was being serious or sarcastic. The flat tone of his voice disabled the capability.

Alvin came up on Hiccup, and Hiccup met him head on, although he was no match for the Outcast. Alvin easily swung the sword out of Hiccup's grip. Hiccup looked at his empty hand and offered an embarrassed smile.

"Two out of three?" he offered.

Alvin lunged. Hiccup dove out of the way and regained his weapon just in time to fight back against the Outcast. The grip on his sword was now so tight his knuckles were white.

"You cannot defeat me, boy!" said Alvin. "None of you, or your precious little dragons can!"

"Well, not gonna stop me from trying," said Hiccup.

Toothless joined in helping Hiccup take Alvin down while also managing to keep any other Outcasts that tried to approach away. Hiccup wasn't really even doing half-bad, considering the fact he had a broken limb and was fighting with the hand he wasn't used to.

Fishlegs was doing great with his Gronckle Iron sword. Meatlung was whacking Outcasts away with her tail, using it like a bludgeon. Snotlout and Hookfang were fighting side by side, taking out Outcast soldiers with flying colors. Ruffnut and Tuffnut weren't doing too bad either. Astrid fought alongside Stormfly, the Nadder blaring spikes and fire whenever Alvin's men got close.

And then there were Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless fought like a shadow; you didn't see it coming, and then BOOM there it was. Hiccup fought like a eighteen year old boy with a broken arm and one leg. Well, technically he _was_, but it showed painfully.

But he was at least keeping himself guarded so he didn't get severed by Alvin.

All in all, Astrid and the others were pretty impressed by their doings. Nothing like battling the Outcasts to get you stared in the morning.

Berk was going to have to wait. The Outcasts with bola launchers began firing at the dragons, trying to capture the reptiles. The dragons were pretty good at dodging bolas. Or, at least they would have been, if they hadn't been on the ground, fighting Outcasts, and protecting their masters.

Hiccup's mind was racing. They needed a plan. A plan to get rid of the bola launchers and the Outcasts, and get out of there alive.

"Give it up, Hooligan!" Alvin hissed at Hiccup. "You Berkians are no match!"

Hiccup suddenly paused, and then he grinned madly as he continued to fight. Alvin had unintentionally said something brilliant. Something that would get his friends and their dragons out.

_Or...at least you'll get out of here. If I can't, I can't_, he remembered what he said to Toothless in the cell just a little while ago. Now it was coming to just that. He just needed to get the others and their dragons away...

He took his eyes off the battle too long. Alvin swung the blade out of Hiccup's hands, and then aimed the sword at his chest. Then Alvin hesitated.

"BERKIANS!" he shouted. The riders stopped fighting and turned to Alvin. Astrid gasped and raced forward, but Snotlout held her back. "Drop your weapons!" Alvin ordered. "Or say goodbye to your heir!"

"HICCUP!" shouted Astrid.

Hiccup turned to her, and actually smiled. And then, he broke out laughing. The Outcasts stopped what they were doing and stared.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" shouted Alvin.

"Sorry, just the fact that you are totally not expecting," said Hiccup, "THIS!"


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my THIRD update today, sorry in advance for the MASSIVE cliffhanger. Shout-outs: **

**YowaneHaku: Thank you! And yeah, I LOVE thinking of Astrid and Ruffnut as BFFs, if you know what I mean. I mean, I'm sure Astrid had _some _kind of girl friend to talk to and mess around with before making peace with the dragons, don't you think? :) **

It's one thing to have a prosthetic. It's another thing to know how to use it.

Somehow, while Alvin was speaking to the Berkians, Hiccup had managed to remove his metal leg. As soon as he shouted "THIS", he took it and bashed it against the side of Alvin's head. Alvin recoiled as hiccup reattached his prosthetic, grabbed his sword, and ran forward. The rest of the Berkians followed his lead, the Outcasts battling once again.

Barf accidentally breathed out a bunch of gas, but Belch didn't ignite it because the riders were everywhere. It made it hard to breathe, but it also made Hiccup's plan more reliable.

He gave Barf the _breathe gas _hand motion with his bad arm (yes it hurt like you wouldn't believe, but he didn't have a choice) while no one was looking. Barf continued to do it.

Hiccup knew what he had to do. He had to get his friends out of there. He just had to, weather he got out with them or not; alive or dead.

_You Berkians are no match..._ Alvin had told him. _Match_. That one word had sparked his train of thought. Almost literally sparked.

Suddenly, Alvin overwhelmed Hiccup and flung the sword from his hand again. Hiccup dodged Alvin's next blow, just barely missing it. He turned to the other riders and their dragons.

"Mount up!" he ordered. "I'll meet you up!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" shouted Astrid. "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"

"YES, you ARE!" shouted Hiccup. He gave Stormfly and the other dragons a command he hadn't told anyone else about; it was a rescue command he had taught the dragons for moments such as this. The dragons grabbed their riders in their paws and shot into the air.

Astrid screamed for Stormfly to let her down, but Stormfly didn't listen. Hiccup had been the one to train her in the first place, so she had more respect for him at times.

"HICCUP!" shouted Astrid.

"BELCH, LIGHT!" shouted Hiccup. The Zippleback gas was still covering the entire area...it was the perfect way to get rid of the bola shooters that were firing at the dragons, and not to mention all the Outcasts there, at least long enough for an escape.

"HICCUP, NO! IT'LL KILL YOU!" shouted Astrid.

"YOU HAVE TO!" screamed Hiccup. "IT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU GUYS HAVE A CHANCE OF GETTING OUT! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME! LISTEN TO ME! PLEASE!"

"NO! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!" said Astrid.

"DO. IT!" Hiccup ordered harshly, parrying with Alvin. "YOU HAVE TO DO IT!"

Astrid felt tears run down her cheeks. She couldn't let it happen...but she didn't have a choice. Her voice got stuck in her throat.

"TUFFNUT, TELL BELCH TO SPARK!" said Hiccup. He could have well done it himself, but his voice was hoarse from screaming, plus he didn't want to take the chance that Belch wouldn't hear him.

"BELCH, SPARK!" shouted Tuffnut.

The world went in slow motion. Belch lit the flammable gas spread over a vast array of Outcast Island. The explosion it caused was massive.

"HICCUP!" screamed Astrid, finally finding her voice. "HICCUP! NO! NO!"

**SO yeah, that just happened! I'll post more tomorrow! Probably finish it tomorrow, too, now that I think about it. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is really short, and I'm sorry in advance about that. This is my FIRST update today, too, just so everyone knows. We'll be finishing this story today for sure. :D YAY! Then I can start on a new one! Okay, so, I have a list of my future fanfics on my profile, but they are in no special order. Like, I could end up doing the last one first, or the one in the middle last, or the one first last...no order. Anyways, shout-outs: **

**xFaerieValkyriex: Yeah, that happened. AHJKDSHJKGHKEHGMNAHDGSHJGJH! I try to keep everyone at the edge of their seat, that way they want to read more, and don't just say "This is boring" and quit. I need mah cliffhangers! XD! I'm not called "Queen Cliffie" for nothing now, am I? :D **

**AnimeAngel: Yep. Cliffhangers strike again! :D And Alvin, everything you do to Hiccup or his friends is a huge mistake (Underestimate of the Year Award for me). :) Aquaria...awesome name! :D Hope you guys are enjoying this. **

**Enjoy chapter 8, we shall be finishing the story later on today! :D And then I'll start a new one, too! :D :D :D YAAAAAAAY!**

The dragons landed on Outcast Island. The ash that filled the air made it hard to breathe, but they hardly noticed. They were searching for any sign that Hiccup or Toothless were alive.

The riders passed countless Outcast soldiers. They were still breathing, meaning they had survived, but Hiccup wasn't as strong as them. The blast would have killed any normal person.

"HICCUP!" Astrid shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. "TOOTHLESS!"

"HICCUP!" echoed the other riders. "TTOOOOOOTHLLLLLEEEEEESS!"

"HICCUP!" shouted Astrid again. She suddenly saw movement in the fog-like ash that coated the air around them. When she looked closer, she saw Toothless bounding towards them.

Somehow, the dragon had gotten out of the blast unscarthed. Probably because he was a _Night Fury_, and Night Furies were awesome...

Then Astrid noticed that Hiccup wasn't with him.

"Where's Hiccup?" she asked, feeling a strange sense of deja vu. Toothless suddenly looked at Astrid as if thinking _I thought he was with you_ and then turned and bolted in the other direction, sniffing the ground hastily, searching for any sign of his beloved rider.

The rest of the dragons did the same thing. The riders watched their dragons intently while calling out for Hiccup all the more. Then, Astrid looked from Stormfly to Toothless. The Night Fury was sniffing a pile of steaming wood and metal from either bola shooters or an unlucky house that had come a little too close to the blast.

"What is it, Toothless?" asked Astrid hopefully. Toothless started overturning the metal and wood with his muzzle, and then he started digging. Astrid ran over suddenly and shoved more debris out of the way.

"I think Toothless found something!" she shouted to the others. "Come help us!"

She moved more rubble out of the way, not caring that it burned her hands. Some of it was still smoking, red embers glowing on different objects. The rest of the riders and their dragons raced over, but by the time they had, Toothless and Astrid had already uncovered their prize.

"Hiccup!" shouted Astrid, a mix between joy and utter terror.

Hiccup was laying, still partially coated with dirt, on the ground, his face lax with unconsciousness. His skin was pale, making a rather large, ugly, red burn mark on his left temple stand out horribly. His breathing was shallow and barely distinguishable, but at least he was alive.

Astrid brushed some remaining dirt off him and felt his forehead. His skin was hot to the touch, just adding to her worry. She brushed his slightly singed bangs away from his closed eyes and felt tears wet her cheeks.

"Oh Hiccup," she whispered, sobbing.

"Oh man," Ruffnut breathed.

"Come on, we need to get back to Berk," said Astrid. She picked Hiccup up, wincing at the initial heat of his skin. She mounted Toothless, knowing she had to work the tailfin, and then gave her own dragon the follow command.

The rest of the riders mounted their dragons, and then took to the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

**My SECOND update today. If you missed the previous update, I suggest looking back. Each chapter in this fanfiction is important. Well, so is every chapter to every fanfiction I've ever written, but since we are on this one now, I will talk about this one now. :) Shout-outs: **

**amillipede: Poor Hiccup. Seems like he gets hurt someway or another in each of my fanfics. Well, it makes it more interesting and exciting in my opinion, because you're really wondering "Oh what's gonna happen!?" :) I like exciting stories as much as the next person. :D **

**YowaneHaku: Yeah, I think they were friends! It would make sense, you know? :) **

**DragonDreamer1011: Seeing this review made me go in SUPER HAPPY MODE. I LOVE SUPER HAPPY MODE! WHHHHHHOOOOOO! Now I'm going to go into SUPER CLIFFHANGER MODE again as I do every single time I sit down at the computer...LOL! :) **

**midnightsky0612: Yeah, at least he survived. That's a big thumbs up. :) TWO POINTS FOR THE DRAGON BOY, YAY! :D **

**summergirl404: Thank you! I am glad you like the idea with the _match_. :) **

**Enjoy chapter 9! This is the second to last chapter in the fanfiction, and I should post the last one later on (maybe in an hour, or two, or three, or...never mind. Later, today for sure). In the meanwhile, have fun! If you have any requests for a fanfiction, please tell me! :) **

The riders were silent the entire flight. Even the twins and Snotlout were quiet, which was really a big thing for them. The mood was a solemn one, so no one really felt like talking.

Hiccup didn't show any signs of regaining consciousness. For a while, Astrid didn't think he would until he shifted in her arms and moaned.

"Astrid?" he whimpered, squinting up at her. "What...in the _world_..._happened..._?"

"You nearly died again," said Astrid. "You blew up the Outcast camp."

"The Outcasts..." said Hiccup. "Are they...what...?"

"Yeah, they're gone for now," said Astrid.

"Good," said Hiccup, closing his eyes again. "Be a shame to almost die again for no reason."

"Hiccup, why?" asked Astrid. "You were fully willing to get yourself killed just to protect us, and...I just don't understand why."

"I'd do anything for those I care about," said Hiccup, just before he passed out again. Astrid looked down at his face and smiled softly. When she looked up again, she saw all the other riders looking to her.

"He's unconscious again," said Astrid. "When we land, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, you guys go and get Stoick. Snotlout, you go with them. Fishlegs, you come with me. I'm going to take Hiccup straight to Gothi's."

"Got it," said the twins and Snotlout in unison.

When Berk appeared on the horizon, Astrid could have cried with relief. She and Fishlegs headed to Gothi's while the other riders went off to get Stoick. Stormfly landed near Gothi's hut on Astrid's command while Astrid steered Toothless and landed on the platform in front of Gothi's house. Fishlegs landed Meatlung and then told Meatlung to wait below for him with Stormfly. The Gronckle did, leaving Toothless, Fishlegs, Astrid, and Hiccup on the platform.

Astrid dismounted, taking Hiccup with her. She walked hastily up to the door and kicked it open, Fishlegs following her. Gothi jumped, but then motioned Astrid over to one of the sick beds when she saw Hiccup. Astrid didn't really need to be told. She walked over and laid Hiccup down on it, taking notice of the large, red burn on the side of his head.

Astrid refused to leave when Gothi asked her to. Hiccup had nearly killed himself to protect her, and now she wasn't just going to leave him alone. Gothi seemed to understand, because she went on with the examination with Astrid and Fishlegs both watching, their eyes laced with concern.

It took a tremendously short amount of time for Stoick to get there, followed by Snotlout and the twins. He opened the door so quickly Astrid was sure she had heard one of the hinges snap.

"Hiccup!" he shouted, racing over. Snotlout and the twins followed, single file, in close pursuit. Gothi nodded to them each and continued examining her patient.

"We told him what happened," said Ruffnut to Astrid, speaking of Stoick.

"Sort of," said Snotlout. "Couldn't hardly get a word out with these two interrupting every five seconds about how dangerous, awesome, or massive everything was." He sighed and gestured to the twins.

After another few minutes, Gothi stepped away and started scribbling on the floor. The youths gathered around, Stoick remaining at the bedside, as Fishlegs translated what she wrote.

"She says she can't find anything life threatening," he announced. "His shoulder is dislocated, his arm broken in two spots and is also dislocated, and that burn on his head is pretty bad, too."

"Well, his arm was broken before the explosion," said Astrid. "But the blast probably broke it the second time."

Fishlegs nodded as he looked at Gothi's writings again. "Yeah," he said. "She says she doesn't know when he'll wake up, or anything like that. She suggests he takes it easy for a while. But right now she needs to relocate his arm and shoulder."

"That'll be fun," Astrid mumbled.

Toothless roared from outside, trying to break down the door.

"He'll knock down the house if he doesn't calm down!" shouted Stoick angrily.

"I'll go chill him out," said Astrid, moving towards the door and opening it just enough to slip through. She didn't want to leave Hiccup as much as the next person, but she didn't want to hear him scream when his arm and shoulder were put back into socket.

Toothless tried to get in the door even when Astrid had closed it. He scratched pitifully and moaned in sorrow, looking to Astrid, obviously begging her to open it so he could enter.

The look he gave Astrid made the girl just want to shout "Fine!" and let the dragon in, but she couldn't do that. Toothless had to stay out for that moment in time. There was already too much going on inside the small hut.

"I'm sorry, Toothless," said Astrid. "I'm worried too, but he'll be fine. He always is."

Toothless glared at her as if saying _Yeah right. Fine. He lost his leg, took a lightning bolt to the head, captured by Outcasts about a hundred times...fine. Absolutely fine_.

"I'm sorry," said Astrid. "It's just the way things have to be right now."

She was afraid that if Hiccup screamed while Gothi fixed his arm, Toothless would just fry the door with a plasma blast. But the Night Fury seemed to understand, although it didn't stop him from pawing at the door and crooning sadly.

"Well," said Astrid, "you're not going in, so you might as well forget it. Toothless looked at her as if taking it as a challenge, but Astrid ignored it. She knew he probably had, and was also probably thinking _That's what you think_.

A scream suddenly sounded from inside the house, and Astrid had to literally hold Toothless back as best she could to keep him from breaking down the front door. Toothless roared worriedly as if begging Astrid to just let him go, but no such luck. He had to stay outside.

"Toothless!" shouted Astrid. "Calm down! Toothless!"

Although she was sure it wouldn't do any good, Toothless looked back at her and relaxed slightly. Astrid released her hold on him, breathing heavily.

"Good," said Astrid. "Now just wait a little while longer, okay?"

Toothless looked like he would rather blast down the door with a plasma blast than listen, but he listened anyway. Fishlegs walked out of Gothi's hut, looking at Astrid and closing the door quickly before Toothless got any ideas.

"So...?" Astrid quipped.

"So, Gothi says she thinks he'll be out for maybe a day or so," said Fishlegs. "We're going to move him to his own house instead of staying here. It'll be better that way."

Astrid nodded and turned to Toothless.

"See?" she asked. "You'll see him soon. We both will."


	10. Chapter 10

**My THIRD update today, and the last chapter of this story! Enjoy! Snout-outs: **

**Wanli8970: I LOVE the idea of a mystical Ghost dragon, although I don't know how to write stories about people getting possessed, and I think it would be kind of creepy. BUT BEFORE YOU GIVE UP ON ME, how about THIS: Hiccup gets _captured _by a mystical, evil Ghost dragon with ghost like abilities? ;) If you don't like it, it's cool, I just don't really like to think of Hiccup getting possessed, if you know what I mean, but if he got _captured_, I could SO do that! :) And about the updating...I honestly have _no clue_. :) I just always have this HUGE urge to update that I can't fight. :) **

**midnightsky0612: Yeah, no kidding. I kinda feel bad for the guy in a way, though...I want to see Alvin get what he deserves, yeah? :D **

**Enjoy the FINAL chapter to this fanfic. Any questions, comments, suggestions, or requests, go ahead and throw 'em at me. :) **

"_HICCUP, NO! IT'LL KILL YOU!"_

"_YOU HAVE TO! IT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU GUYS HAVE A CHANCE OF GETTING OUT! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME! LISTEN TO ME! PLEASE!" _

"_NO! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!"_

"_DO. IT! YOU HAVE TO DO IT!_ _TUFFNUT, TELL BELCH TO SPARK!"_

"_BELCH, SPARK!" _

"_HICCUP! HICCUP! NO! NO!" _

Astrid shuddered as the memory met her mind. Man, she _hated _that flashback. She still couldn't believe she had actually allowed Tuffnut to ignite the gas, causing the massive explosion.

Toothless nudged her, and Astrid offered a smile, although it was fake, and both she and the dragon knew it. It had been one day since the events of her flashback, only it seemed to have occurred so long ago.

Had it seriously only been yesterday?

She was sitting on a stood parked beside where Hiccup was laying on his bed. His forehead was done up in tight bandages, as were his arm and shoulder. His arm was in a sling, resting limply in it.

Astrid sighed. How had she let it come to this? It was her fault, she felt. Why hadn't it been her instead? And how did Hiccup get all the dragons to listen to him? Well, of course, he had trained each one himself before the battle with the Red Death, so they obviously had a tremendous amount of respect for him specifically, but how in the world had he taught each dragon that command without the owner of said dragon figuring it out?

Astrid hadn't the slightest clue. Hiccup was always doing stuff like that, Astrid thought, while recounting the time he had hid Toothless from the entire village without them knowing for weeks before they were friends with the dragons. He was mysteriously mysterious at times, and it got slightly on her nerves. He would have to tell her how he managed to do it when he felt up to it. She would make sure of that.

She had been sitting for about five minutes so far. Stoick had left just a little while ago to help some villagers with a shipwreck, asking Astrid to remain behind. She didn't even really need to be asked. She would have done it automatically.

As she sat there, Astrid felt every single memory she had ever spent with Hiccup coming back. Going after the treasure of Hamich the Second, laughing at the Great Hall while adding new pages to the Book of Dragons, laying on the grass in the night while finding each constellation in the starry sky, watching the sunset, training dragons, racing, chatting, laughing, just enjoying each other's company.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Hiccup's eyes flutter. A second later, they opened. He squinted from the light, but then smiled at Astrid.

"Hey," he said. "How are you doing?"  
>"How am I <em>doing<em>?" Astrid repeated. She shrugged. "Okay, I guess. How are _you _doing?"

Hiccup shrugged as best he could with his bad shoulder. "Can't complain, can't complain," he said half-heartedly. His mind was a blurry sea of mixed and mashed images; him shouting to Astrid and Tuffnut to set the explosion, then waking up for a moment, finding himself with Astrid on the back of a dragon, and then screaming when someone did something with his arm...what happened exactly?

"What happened?" asked Hiccup.

"You don't remember?" asked Astrid.

"I remember some," said Hiccup.

"How much?" asked Astrid.

"The explosion," said Hiccup, "and that's about it."

"Mmm," said Astrid. She paused, thinking. "Makes sense," she said matter-of-factly. "Gothi said you hit your head pretty hard." She recalled earlier that morning, Gothi coming over to re-check Hiccup's injuries and giving her that insight, thanks to Fishlegs who translated.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Hiccup, rubbing a hand over his bandaged forehead. He sat up and looked forward, wincing and rubbing his bad arm with his good one. "How are the others?" he prompted.

"Them?" asked Astrid. "Fine. None of them were harmed during the explosion, thanks to you and your little trick." She sighed. "Of course, if it weren't for another one of your little tricks, there wouldn't have been an explosion."

"You know I had no choice, Astrid," said Hiccup. "It was either I risk getting killed, or we all get killed. The choice seemed pretty obvious to me, don't you think?"

"You could have at least told us what you were planning," said Astrid.

"But then you would have never let me done it," said Hiccup.

"Exactly my point," said Astrid. "We could have thought of another way-"

"You can't look for another way when there isn't one, Astrid," said Hiccup. "You of all people know that."

"I know, I know," said Astrid. "Just next time, no explosions, please?"

Hiccup whistled. "I can't promise you that," he said. "You know me."

"That's what worries me," said Astrid. "Promise me at least you'll tell me before you go all 'Hiccup Haddock Daredevil' on us."

"Um...I would hate to break it to you, Astrid," said Hiccup, "but I am _always _going 'Hiccup Haddock Daredevil'. All the time."

"Fine," said Astrid. "Can't argue with that. How's your arm doing?"  
>"Ah, you know, pain," said Hiccup, rolling his eyes slightly "<em>Love it<em>."

Astrid laughed, and Hiccup joined in. At that moment, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins bolted up the stairway.

Fishlegs dwindled his fingers together nervously, the others doing the same.

"What?" asked Hiccup. "What is it?"

"We...we wanted to say..." Fishlegs started, "um...Ruffnut has something she wants to say."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Ruffnut. "Um...okay...uh...Tuffnut has something he wants to say!"

"Hey, no fair," said Tuffnut. "Okay...Snotlout has something he wants to say!"

"HEY!" shouted Snotlout.

"What is it?" asked Hiccup.

"Uh...fine," said Snotlout, almost growling. "We wanted to say that we're...sorryaboutthecomtestthing," he said, coughing awkwardly into his fist.

"What?" asked Hiccup.

"We're sorry, okay!?" said Snotlout. "Sorry we didn't listen to you. Sorry we _never _listen to you. Sorry about the contest thing. We've agreed not to do it again."

"That's...great!" said Hiccup. "And...thank you guys, too. For saving me."

"You seriously think you need to thank us?" asked Astrid.

"I don't see a problem with it," said Hiccup.

"Never mind!" said Snotlout. "Are you guys coming for training, or not?"

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged glances before both standing up and following the others out of the Haddock household.

Training couldn't wait.

_**THE END**_


End file.
